


Blow Job

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie gives Bill a blow job





	Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3- Blow Jobs
> 
> Enjoy!

“Richie? Richie, come on.”

“What?” Richie looks up from his spot on the floor. Bill is nervously looking at the trailer door,as if it were to come open at any moment. The omega rolls his eyes. “No one’s gonna come looking for you at this time of night, Bill. Just stop, relax, and enjoy the fact that I am down on my knees sucking this big cock of yours.”

“Jesus, Richie,” Bill throws his head back as Richie takes him whole, his hands tangling in Richie’s curly hair. “Fuck.”

Richie bobs his head, setting the pace he knows drives his alpha wild. Bill is panting above him, tightening his grip in Richie’s hair. Richie groans at the feeling, snaking a hand into his pants and boxers to rub at his swollen clit. 

Bill begins to thrust up into Richie’s mouth, fucking the omega’s mouth the way he knows Richie loves. Richie’s free hand grips hard onto Bill’s upper leg, as he works the other faster. His body shakes, and he groans, as his orgasm rips through him, slick now soaked through his boxers and pants. 

Bill groans Richie’s name as the omega takes him whole once more. Richie swallows, hot cum coming in spurts. When every last drop is done, Richie finally pulls back, panting heavily. 

“That was amazing,” Richie stands, pulling off his wet pants and boxers, and throwing them in the corner. “I told you you’d enjoy yourself.”

Bill laughs, grabbing Richie by the hips and pulling him down into his lap, “Oh, I did enjoy myself, but now…” Richie moans when Bill gently thrusts against him, his semi-hard cock brushing against his wet cunt. “It’s time for something else.”

“And you call me the insatiable one,” Richie grinds his hips down into his alpha’s. “Well, big boy, get to it. Someone might come and catch us.”

His only response is a growl, before the alpha thrusts in.

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the Kinktober fics will feature Richie and Bill as a couple (because it's my favorite ship), but there will be some Richie/Eddie thrown in here when it gets to the threesome/moresome part of these stories.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
